


Strawberries and Vanilla

by PeachSkyPlays



Series: Rare Moments [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Love, Roses, Soft Boys, Tulips, happiness, lilac, peonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSkyPlays/pseuds/PeachSkyPlays
Summary: Techno and Dream decide to go on a walk together after being kept apart by their busy lives. What's better than a day full of flowers and good company.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rare Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Strawberries and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Another work in the 'Rare Moments' series! I'm actually really happy with how this one turned out! Enjoy! <3

Techno was having a great day. He had nothing crazy planned for once, so he was finally able to see his best friend. The past few weeks were incredibly busy for the two, so they haven’t had any time to hang out. This particular afternoon, they decided they wanted to go on a walk together and so they did just that.

Techno decided right then and there that this was in fact his happy place. His best friend holding his hand as they walked along a beautiful wooden path leading into a forest filled with lush trees and colorful flowers. The air smelt of roses, and peonies. Most importantly though, there was a subtle hint of lilac. This was Techno’s favorite flower. It reminded him of the day he laid down with Dream in that empty field. The day the air around them smelt of lilac and fresh cut grass. 

In the distance they could see a beautiful winding river filled with various types of fish. Dream sat down to watch the aquatic critters, and Techno of course joined. It didn’t take long before Dream had moved closer to Techno silently urging him to play with his hair. Techno chuckled at the boy and reached a hand up to play with the messy blond hair he was so used to. Something was different though. It was fluffy and clean looking, softer than usual too. Techno loved it. He moved them so that Dream, was sitting between his legs, with his back to Techno’s chest. 

Techno hugged his best friend from behind and nuzzled into the soft blond locks. His hair smelled like strawberries and vanilla. A combination that somehow fit Dream perfectly. Yep, this was definitely Techno’s happy place. 

He had no clue how long they sat there, it could have been minutes or hours but Techno didn’t care either way. He just pulled his masked friend closer, looking over the boy’s shoulder. Dream was weaving flowers together with ease, making a crown. There were cornflower, and tulips, and lilac. Of course there were lilac. Techno smiled to himself and kept watching. After a while Dream finished the crown and turned so that he was now facing Techno. Before he could say anything Dream handed him the beautiful flowers smiling wider than ever. Techno placed the crown on his head and wore it proudly.

“Thank you Dream.” He said beginning to stand.

“Love you Tech.” Dream responded, getting up as well.

The two boys began heading back the way they had come, strolling along the wooden path, and looking at all the greenery. They held hands once again and for a long time it felt like they were the only two people in this world. Before they fully exited the woods, Techno reached down and plucked a lilac out of the ground, placing it in Dreams fluffy blond hair. They smiled at each other and hugged one last time before parting ways. As he walked off Techno could still faintly smell strawberries and Vanilla. 

“Love you too bud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always if you have any ideas or request let me know! Comments keep me going!
> 
> (Also I wanted to add that the 'Rare Moments' series is strictly platonic, however if you have any ideas that you want me to write in a romantic way, I will do that as a one-shot outside of the series. I won't write any ships with minors though or anybody uncomfortable with being shipped obviously.)


End file.
